


Bringing Up Loki

by WindChimeGhost



Series: Bringing Up Loki [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Author-insert, Childish Loki, Gen, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki-centric, Non-sexual cuddling, Self-Insert, Thumb-sucking, adult baby Loki, motherly, non-fetish, non-romantic cuddling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9889850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindChimeGhost/pseuds/WindChimeGhost
Summary: A collection of fun, random short stories that are loosely based on my personal daydreams of me taking care of Loki after Frigga leaves him in my care.Just fun, fangirly stories. Canon character and fangirl interaction. Self-insert. Lots of out-of-character. And lots of non-sexual/non-romantic cuddling, pampering, and babying of an adult trickster by a fangirl. Don't like? Don't read.Tags will be edited the more stories I add to this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Critique not desired ~
> 
> This is a series of fun shorts/drabbles that are loosely based on my personal daydreams of me and Loki that I entertain inside my head on a regular basis. I’m writing them for myself, and I’m going to be uploading them here for anyone else who wishes to read them. I’m dedicating them to all fellow fangirls out there who enjoy babying and mothering our dear adorable trickster. I really hope you enjoy this series of shorts. And I hope they will give you good Loki Feels.
> 
> I’m posting the first one to kick off this series, and I hope to post many others as we head deeper into this year. I’m not sure how often I’ll be able to update since I have a ton of other projects going on right now. But it will be something I’ll add to whenever time allows. Hence the reason I’m calling them short stories and drabbles. All I ask is that you be patient and check back often for updates.
> 
> Each chapter will be a story. OR, if you want, you can view all of it being one complete story. I’m not planning on them going in any sort of order or following any sort of main plot other than it being about myself looking after Loki. They, more or less, will be random stories that I write as a stress reliever. So I’m not going to take great pains with making sure they go in any sort of order. Although I do plan on a few being continued into each other the deeper I get into writing them.
> 
> These stories are not for everyone. Yes, Loki does act out-of-character (on purpose). Yes, he will act childish. Yes, there will be some non-fetish/non-sexual adult baby content. Yes, there will be some non-sexual cuddling. Yes, it does include self-insert. And there might be an occasional mild spanking scene. And there might be other stuff in the future. We’ll just have to wait and see how these little stories pan out.
> 
> In short, these stories do not fit into the actual MCU storyline. They were written for the fun of it and should be treated as such. If this isn’t your cup of tea, then I ask that you please hit your back button and do not continue past this point. And for the love of all things refrigerators, do not post your complaints, hate, and/or flames in the comments. Don’t like it? Don’t read it. It’s that simple.
> 
>  
> 
> **~ Even though I have no plans for these stories to follow the MCU storyline in any way, I will say that I envision them taking place right after The Avengers movie. That's pretty much all they follow.~**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Loki/The Avengers and all related characters © Marvel
> 
> Fanfic and plot ©2017 by me (please do not take, use, or edit without permission)

I never asked to be anyone’s guardian. I never expected to be. And I certainly never expected to be the guardian to a trickster.

That night, when the All-Mother appeared in my room, I didn’t know what to think. It was one of those moments where your mind just sorta pops.

I had just settled down for a relaxing evening—pajamas on and a good book in hand. Then the flash of light came. It happened so fast that I thought it was lightning at first. But when I looked up, that’s when I saw Frigga standing by my closet door.

I slowly got up from my place on the bed, my book falling to the floor. I awkwardly stared across the room at her, my mouth gaping.

She was dressed in a simple teal dress—nothing really fancy. I assumed it was the normal Asgardian casual wear. In her hands, she held Loki’s helmet and what looked like a leather duffle bag.

She approached me with a loving smile and got right down to the reason she was there.

She came to offer me a proposition.

When she finished, she walked forward and placed the duffle bag on my bed and the helmet on the floor.

Excitement welled up inside me over what she was asking of me. But in my shocked state, I wasn’t sure I heard her right.

“Y-you want me to...be Loki’s guardian?” I said. I glanced at the horned helmet and back to the All-Mother.

“Yes,” she replied, giving a quick nod. “He is now mortal since Odin stripped him of his…position. He’s approaching Loki’s punishment the same way he did Thor—banishing him to Midgard.” She laced her fingers together. “He’s never been strong like Thor. I felt sorry for him, so I thought I would leave him under the care of someone here. I feel better knowing my baby is being cared for and looked after. Plus, I can rest knowing someone is here to watch over him, to make sure he stays out of trouble. I know he’s made some bad decisions lately, but…he’s not so bad once you get used to him.”

“Why me?” I questioned. I tried to hold down my excitement, but it still must have shown because Frigga’s smiled widened. It puzzled me, though, why Frigga chose me out of everyone else.

“You mean to tell me you’re backing down? I thought you would jump at the chance.”

“Oh, no! I’m not backing down. I was just wondering why me—why not someone else?”

She winked. “I have my reasons. So, do you want the job or not?”

I shrugged and smiled. “How can I refuse? I’d be honored to look after him for you.”

“Good.” She beamed.

“But, won’t he be too difficult for me to handle? I know he’s mortal now, but…he’s still a grown god—man—by earth standards.” I glanced down at my short stature. “I’m not exactly built to physically handle a grown man with his nature.”

Frigga chuckled. “Not to worry, my dear. I will grant you a small gift of strength, just in case you need it.”

“Thank you,” I said.

“Are you ready?”

“Yeah, I guess.” I have to admit I was a bit nervous despite my excitement.

She turned and shouted, “Heimdall!”

A bright light filled the room and was gone as quick as it came. In its place, there stood Loki. He was still dressed in his Asgardian clothing. His extended hair curls bobbed in place as if they were fastened on with springs.

Still momentarily confused, Loki’s eyes searched the room. His brow scrunched up as he took in the new surroundings. I guess it _would_ be quite a shock to be in Asgard one second and then in some mortal woman’s bedroom the next. Finally, he looked at me. His eyes sized me up fast, a look of displeasure on his face.

Frigga walked over to him and grabbed him by the bicep and pulled him toward me.

“Loki, this is Mel,” Frigga said, keeping a firm hold on his arm. “She’s going to be your new guardian for the amount of time you’ll be staying in this realm.”

He scowled at me. “She’s a mortal. I refuse to be ward to a mortal female,” he seethed out.

Much to my surprise, Frigga swung her hand around in a sweeping arch, giving Loki’s backside a firm slap.

Loki jumped with the impact and turned a shocked face to his mother. He nervously glanced at me and back to Frigga. It was doubtful he felt much of the swat through all the leather he wore, but the action still derailed him.

“Silence your tongue!” Frigga said firmly. “I won’t stand for foul talk coming out of your mouth. Behave yourself around her.” She gave him a warning glare. Then she turned her eyes to me. “You see what I just gave him? If he gives you any trouble, you have my permission to lavish more of the same on his pert bottom.”

“Mother!” Loki hissed through his clenched teeth. “I will not stand for you chastising me in front of this mortal! And you telling her to punish me in the same manner is too much. I—”

Frigga planted another slap on the trickster’s backside.

“Stop it!” He snapped. From where I stood, I could see that his cheeks were turning red.

Frigga lifted her eyebrows at the remark. “Excuse me? Young man, don’t you dare use that tone with me. What I gave you is a warning. Keep it up, and you’ll get the full dosage. Is that understood?”

Loki breathed heavily as he stared down Frigga, pretty much daring her. I took a step back, not really sure what was about to go down.

Finally, Loki sighed and backed away from his mother. Frigga gave a nod of approval at his choice. “Wise move, my son. Remember that you tread a very thin line.” She put her hands on Loki’s arms and pushed him forward. “Now, I think you’re going to like Mel. There’s a reason I chose this specific mortal to be your guardian.”

Loki visibly wrinkled his nose when his eyes rested on me again. The action was cute, but I kept quiet, choosing to smile instead.

Frigga patted his bottom to urge him forward. “Go on, Loki,” she said. “It’s either this or being alone, on your own, in a world full of mortals. I think you would rather have a home here.”

My smile grew wider the longer I studied Loki’s face. His expression changed from annoyed to exhausted in a matter of a split second. His tired emerald eyes searched me over several times as if trying to understand me better.

“Hey,” I said gently as if I were addressing a small child. I reached out and rubbed his arm. He jerked it away from me and recoiled, throwing a glance at Frigga. She motioned toward me with her head.

“Go on,” she said again. “Don’t be rude. Talk with her.”

Frigga stepped away from us and observed from a distance. I assumed she was going to stay around until she saw Loki and I were going to get along.

Loki turned a soured face to me. His cheeks were still pinkish.

“Hello,” he finally murmured.

My smile grew wider. “You’re a cutie, you know that?”

Loki lifted his eyes to look at me. He blinked, not sure what to think about the compliment.

Frigga grinned as she looked between me and Loki.

For the most part, Loki briefly looked like he really enjoyed what I said, but then his face drew up in a scowl.

“How dare you say that to me, mortal!” he growled.

“Loki!”

The trickster flinched and turned to Frigga. She regarded him with a disapproving glare.

Hoping to ease the tension, I waved toward the bathroom door on my right and changed the subject. “W-would you like to take a hot shower, and change into some comfortable clothes?” I tilted my head a little. “You look like you could do with a little bit of freshening up.”

Loki glanced around my room before turning his eyes on me again. “Where is my room?”

“For now, _this_ is your room.”

“I don’t get a room of my own?” he questioned.

“You will eventually. Right now, I want you to sleep here. I would feel better knowing that you aren’t going to sneak downstairs and out the front door without my knowing.”

Frigga looked at me approvingly, giving a nod.

Loki heaved a big sigh.

“Don’t worry. I’ll have a mattress pulled in here,” I pointed to the floor where we stood, “and you can sleep right here. It’ll be like a sleepover.” I smiled.

I could tell Loki wanted to say a whole lot more but chose not to. Instead, he walked to the bed, snatched up his bag, and disappeared into the bathroom, closing the door.

I let out the breath I’d been holding and ran a hand through my hair. “That could have gone better,” I said.

Frigga pushed away from the wall and approached me. “I think you did well. You’ll have to ignore his rudeness.”

I nodded.

“But if he gives you too much lip, just remember what I said.” Frigga swatted the air with her opened palm. “Feel free to pop his bottom.”

A crooked smile spread across my mouth. The thought of spanking Loki amused me. “I will.” I glanced at the bathroom door. “For now, I’ll let it slide. I know he’s had it rough—can’t blame him for being irritable. I’m sure once he’s taken a shower, eats, and settles down for the night, he’ll be better.”

“I’m sure he will be,” Frigga agreed.

From her shoulder, she slid off an olive green cloth bag of some sort. It looked like a purse, but somehow I knew it wasn’t. She handed it to me, and I accepted it.

“What’s this?”

“Just some items you might need,” she said. “Also…” She took something from a pocket on her dress and stretched out her hand. I lifted my hand to meet hers, and she transferred what she held into my palm.

I blinked. “A pacifier?”

Frigga just smiled and put a finger to her lips.

I didn’t question further, but another amused smile played across my lips. I glanced at the bathroom door again. By now I could hear water running on the other side. I turned back to the All-Mother.

“Is there something I should know about him?” I chuckled.

Frigga shrugged. “He uses his thumbs, too. In fact, he prefers his thumbs. He hates this thing,” Frigga gestured at the pacifier. “But it’s there in case you need it.”

I smiled.

“Just don’t laugh at him. He’d be mortified if he knew I told you.”

“I won’t laugh.” I fingered the pacifier in my hand. “Between you and me, I think the idea of it is adorable.”

“He can be quite the big baby when he gets into one of his adorable moods,” Frigga whispered. “It might take him a little while to feel comfortable enough to do it around you. But I already know you will take good care of him.” Frigga continued smiling. “I can tell there’s a lot of love in you, especially when it comes to Loki.”

My cheeks flushed. I looked down at the floor and shifted my feet.

“I also want you to take this.” Frigga handed me a pad of parchment paper. “Be sure to write down Loki’s progress for me.”

“Sure, I can do that. How will I get them to you?”

She waved me off. “Don’t worry about that. I’ll make sure the letters come back to Asgard.” She pointed toward the sliding glass doors. “Whenever you write a new note, just leave it out on the balcony. I’ll take care of the rest.”

I gave a nod, lowering my gaze to the green bag. I placed it on the bed and put the pad on top of it. I slipped the pacifier in the pocket of my pajama pants.

Within the length of time it took Loki to shower, Frigga and I moved a mattress from one of the spare bedrooms into my room and laid it on the floor in front of the balcony doors. I put clean sheets on it, and some pillows and a blanket.

We were discussing whether or not we forgot anything when the door to the bathroom opened.

We turned. Loki shyly walked into the room, depositing his bag and Asgardian clothes and boots on the floor. He was dressed in silky green pajamas. He looked much better than he had, although I could still tell he was exhausted. It was understandable considering what all he’d been through. The fact he was now mortal didn’t help.

I walked over to greet him. I gently placed an arm around his waist and pulled him over to the mattress. He didn’t pull away this time, which I took to be a good sign. Either he was getting used to me, or he was too tired to care.

“How’s this?” I asked. “I want to make sure you’re as comfortable as possible.

He looked at the makeshift bed and shrugged. “Can I sleep in your bed?”

Before I could answer, Frigga reached over and smacked Loki’s rear. The trickster let out a yelp this time since he was no longer wearing his protective leathers. He backed away from the punishing hand and looked at her in alarm. His hands slowly inched up to rub out the sting in his backside.

I was about to say something, like tell Frigga the swat wasn’t necessary, but I decided to keep quiet since Frigga had more to add. Who was I to get between a mother disciplining her son, especially one who came from another world?

“Shame on you,” Frigga scolded in disgust. “You will sleep here,” She pointed at the mattress, “where Mel has provided you a bed. You will not, under any circumstances, sleep in her bed. I’d better not catch you there, and I’d better not read any letters from her saying that you tried to. Do I make myself clear?”

Loki threw me a nervous glance. “I was only joking,” he replied.

“You’d better be,” Frigga said. “I will not have you behaving indecently while you’re staying here. I raised you better than that.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Loki muttered. He shifted his eyes to me. I smiled. And I thought I saw the faintest hint of a smile tug at his lips.

I motioned at the mattress. “Make yourself comfortable. I’ll go fix you something to eat.”

“And I must be getting back to Asgard,” Frigga announced.

“Don’t go,” Loki said. He quickly moved to be at his mother’s side.

Frigga smiled at him sadly, reaching out to run her fingers through his hair. “Shh…It’ll be okay, my son. Mel will take good care of you.”

“But, I want you to stay here.”

“I can’t, Loki. I need to return to Asgard.” She scritched the back of his neck and squeezed it lovingly. “I’ll come by occasionally and see how you’re getting along. But between those times,” She tapped his nose with her finger, “I expect you to be a good boy for Mel, all right?” She placed a hand under his chin and lifted his face to look at her. “Will you be a good boy for me?”

Loki hesitated and then nodded. I could see a few tears spill out of his eyes and down his cheeks. He wrapped his arms around Frigga, pulled her close, and nuzzled her shoulder.

Frigga returned the hug with one of her own. She ran her hand down his back and ended by giving his bottom a few love pats. It was then that I noticed the back part of his pajama pants drooped down, showing part of his rear. I smiled, my cheeks flushing a little.

She pulled away. “Aw, don’t cry, Loki,” she whispered sweetly. She wiped the trickster’s tears away with her sleeve. “Know that I will always love you. This is just a light bump we must get over.”

Loki closed his eyes and leaned into her hand, more tears spilling out.

“Mel will be your mother while you’re here on Midgard,” Frigga whispered. “You will be good and obey her. I don’t want to hear that you’re giving her a hard time. If I hear that you’ve been a naughty boy, I will personally come down and deal with you myself.” Frigga gave Loki a very light warning swat. “Understand?”

Loki nodded vigorously. “Yes, Mama.”

She kissed Loki’s cheek and squeezed his hands. “Goodbye, Loki. I’ll come by next week to see how you’re getting along.”

Loki silently nodded, sniffling.

Frigga then gave a nod in my direction. “Goodbye, Mel.”

“Bye,” I said in reply.

With a flash of light, the All-Mother was gone, whisked away by Heimdall.

Still smiling, I walked forward and reached out and quickly pulled Loki’s pants up. He jerked away from me, eyeing me warily.

“Erm…” I pointed at his pants. “Your…rear was showing.”

Loki’s cheeks visibly turned red as he continued to stare at me. He reached behind him to adjust his britches, mumbling a faint ‘thank you’.

I decided against telling him he also had a cute butt. The room was already awkward enough as it was. I cleared my throat and walked to the bed. There, I opened the flap of the bag Frigga gave me and peeked inside. I lifted an eyebrow and shot Loki a quick glance. I reached in and pulled out a well-worn quilted sea green blanket. In one of the corners, a picture of Loki’s helmet was embroidered with gold thread. A dark green outline of a heart was stitched around it.

I reached into the bag again and pulled out something else…a stuffed animal of some sort. It was floppy and had dark green fur and a brown belly. I turned it over in my hand. It looked kinda like a teddy bear, but then again not much like a bear. It had tiny horns sewn to its forehead, a fluffy tail, a long snout, and six legs that looked like a monkey’s. Its eyes were stitched on.

The blanket and stuffed animal were quickly torn from my hands. I blinked and looked up to see Loki staring daggers at me, blanket and toy dangling from his hand.

“Where did you get these?” he demanded barely above a whisper. He looked like a man who was just violated.

“Uh…Frigga gave them to me in this…bag...”

His nostrils flared. He looked at the bag then back at the items in his hand. Not saying anything, he shoved them under the covers of his bed, hiding them from view.

“That’s an adorable stuffed animal,” I said.

There was silence for about two minutes. Then Loki said in a low voice, “His name is Vidar.”

“What is it?” I asked.

“He’s a nøkk—a nix, neck, water spirit—whatever you wish to call it.” Loki shyly glanced up at me as he wrung his hands. “H-he was a…friend…I made up when I was a kid. I would have nightmares. So I made him up to…help me sleep at nights. I’d always imagine him guarding my bed. Mother made me the toy.”

“Aw, that’s really sweet,” I said.

When Loki refused to say more, I took it as my cue to go fix him something to eat. I excused myself and did so.

It took me twenty minutes to prepare everything. I came back to the bedroom, carrying a tray with me. When I stepped inside, I found Loki sitting, huddled, in the middle of the mattress. He had his knees drawn up to his chest and held Vidar close to his face. He stared through the sliding doors at the skyscrapers towering just outside. Judging from the way his face looked, I could tell he had been crying again.

Smiling, I walked forward and set the tray down beside him. “I thought you might want something to eat,” I said gently.

Loki looked at me then to the tray.

“Some soup and a sandwich and a mug of herbal tea,” I said, proffering it to him.

Without saying a word, Loki turned his head to look outside again, seeming to be lost in his thoughts.

“I’ll just leave this here,” I said, setting the tray to the side. I glanced at him. His cowlick hair stuck out around his neck like a wild mane. My mouth worked silently as I slowly inched my hand out. Ever so gently, I ran my fingers over a few of the curls.

He snapped his head around and leaned away from my touch.

“I’m sorry,” I whispered. “I was just rubbing your hair a little. You have the cutest hair style.”

Loki visibly relaxed when he, apparently, saw I wasn’t going to harm him.

“Why is everything about me…cute?” he asked. He carefully picked up the mug of tea and sipped it.

I gave a shrug. “Because everything about you _is_ cute, at least, to me, anyway.”

A smirk lifted the corner of his mouth. “And I suppose from the brief view you got of my rear awhile ago, you think I’ve got a cute behind, too.”

I suppressed a smile and lowered my head. Loki arched an eyebrow at my reaction. I couldn’t tell if he was amused or not.

I watched in silence as he nibbled at the sandwich and took a taste of the soup. When he realized he was still holding Vidar, he quickly shoved the stuffed toy under the sheet.

I smiled sadly at the reaction. “There’s no need to do that.”

Loki looked at me.

“If you want to hold Vidar, you can go ahead and do so. I don’t care,” I said softly. I stretched my hand out ever so slowly and brushed back a lock of his hair that dangled across his face. “Your secret’s safe with me.”

Loki remained silent, blinking his eyes. I could tell he was struggling to stay awake.

I smiled and took out Vidar from under the covers and placed him in Loki’s lap. “I know all of this is hard on you, but we’re going to have to learn to set aside our differences and learn to trust and accept each other if we’re ever going to make this work. And that goes for our little…quirks…as well.”

“I want Mother,” Loki whined suddenly.

“I know you do, but your mother isn’t here right now.”

“I can’t believe she left me here—abandoned me on this realm with...with a mortal.”

I cupped a hand around his cheek and turned his face to look at me. “Loki, your mother didn’t abandon you. You know that. She just got through telling you that she loves you and will be back next week to check on you. You’re being punished. Your father banished you here.”

He yanked his head out of my hand. “You don’t have to remind me,” he hissed.

I gave him a glare. “Frigga left you with me because she wanted you to have a good home while you’re here. She didn’t want to see you living out on the streets, which is where you would have ended up with your attitude. I know you don’t care much for mortals. But to be fair, you’re now a mortal, too. So watch what you say. You’re gonna have to get used to it.” I moved around behind Loki and placed my hands on his shoulders.

He immediately moved away, twisting his neck around to give me a confused look. “What are you doing?”

“I _was_ going to massage your shoulders,” I replied. “You look tense. I thought a massage might help you relax so you can sleep tonight.”

Loki studied me a few seconds, giving me a distrusting stare. Finally, he moved into a position to be massaged while he focused his attention on the food I brought him. I gently put my hands on his shoulders and began working, feeling how tense his muscles were. It took me several minutes to get him loosened up. I worked over his shoulders, neck, and between his shoulder blades.

Loki eventually relaxed and submitted to the ministrations as he finished eating the last of his sandwich and drank the last sip of tea. I moved the tray and dishes to the side and continued with my massaging.

“Lean your head forward,” I whispered. He did as I said. I worked my fingers up and down his neck. It didn’t take long for the trickster to droop, and it was then that I knew he was close to going to sleep.

I hummed a simple little tune under my breath as I ran my hands down Loki’s back. I combed my fingers through his hair a couple of times and patted his shoulder.

“I think that’s enough for tonight.”

Loki uttered a faint whine of protest, which I didn’t expect.

“What?” I chuckled. “You want more?”

Loki rolled his shoulders and said nothing, although I could tell he did. He was too proud to admit it.

I leaned over and whispered in his ear, “And here I thought you didn’t like mortals.”

"It feels good,” he mumbled under his breath.

“Could it be that I’m not as bad as you first thought?”

Loki rolled his shoulders again in a partial shrug. I took it to be a yes, but he didn’t want it to look like a yes. Smiling at his reaction, I set to work massaging him again.

“I know you’re scared and confused. But I just want to say that I mean you no harm. I’m here to help you and take care of you while you’re…um…here on earth. I want to be your friend, and I hope we do become close. My home is now your home. You’re free to just relax and be yourself here, within reason, of course. If you want to hold your stuffed animal or your blanket, you can do it. I’m not going to laugh at you.” I paused. “You can even suck your thumb. I’m not going to make fun of you.”

Loki twisted around to look at me. “H-how did you…”

I smiled. “Frigga told me.”

He momentarily looked lost.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of.” I patted his back. “I won’t let your secret get out of this room.”

I finished up the massage and wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer to me. I leaned my head against his head and gave him a small kiss on his cheek. I expected him to pull away or something, but he didn’t. He just sat there and soaked up the attention.

“The Chitauri are not going to find you here, either,” I whispered as I ran my hand over his hair. “You’re safe.”

Loki silently chewed at his thumbnail as he stared forward, through the glass door.

I took the pacifier out of my pocket and took off the sanitary cap. Gently I placed it in his mouth. He jerked his head, his eyes opening wide to look up at me. He quickly pulled the pacifier out and threw it down, his cheeks flushing furiously.

“Frigga gave it to me,” I explained.

“I don’t like it,” he mumbled. He stuck his thumb in his mouth and settled back against me and closed his eyes.

I smiled. I wrapped part of the blanket around him and gave him another light kiss and just sat there, holding him close until he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
